A Little Glimmer of Hope?
by detectivespiritcaller
Summary: A little girl is being abused, and nobody understands what she is going through. Maybe the Special Victims Unit can help.-- Violence is present. Also there will be mention of molestation and the dealings of the aftermath in future chapters.--
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-None of the characters from the Law and Order SVU show belong to me. They belong to Dick Wolf and whoever else had to do with creating SVU.  
  
------------------------------ Just so all of you know, this story used to be called " A Child's Cry" and I renamed it. -----------------------------------------------------  
  
So, How is everybody today or tonight or whenever you are reading this?! Just thought that I'd clue you in on a few things.This is my very very first fanfic that I am putting on this site so please be nice. I have had so much fun reading everyone's SVU fics that I just had to join in on the action. I hope that you all enjoy this story. Please R&R !!!!!!  
  
  
  
A figure huddled in a small, dark corner of the bedroom closet. It was now around eight thirty pm. She new that he was coming. He was always angry when he came home. He would take it out on anybody who was less stronger than him. And her, being his only child, and her mother deceased, was the only one there.  
  
  
  
Purple and Green bruises shadowed her thin upper arms where his strong hands had grabbed her every day before. More trailed down her back from when he would throw her on the ground and kick until he was ready to go have a smoke, drink a beer and watch television. She had thick tangled hair that she pulled back every day. She had only a couple of pairs of shirts and pants that she had borrowed from a girl at school and never returned. There was also a pair of scuffed and worn down shoes that she wore every day. She needed a new pair but what would her dad care? He'd tell her to just go and look in dumpsters and find something. He wouldn't spend his own spending money on her. He had already told her that. She was very thin and ate very little. Every once in a while her friends would share their lunches packed by their parents with love. She would get an apple out of the refridgerator if she was extremely hungry that day so she could eat it at school.  
  
The keyhole on the front door rattled and she jumped up. She ran to her bedroom door and listened. The front door slammed into the wall so she knew that he was extra mad today. She locked her door and climbed back into the closet. Tears started welling up into her baby blue eyes as she pulled her knees up toward her huffing chest. She knew that he would find her there. He always did. She tried to hold the tears back and sat quietly in the dark once again.  
  
He grabbed the doorknob to her room and turned, but it was locked. She pressed herself back as far as she could against the wall without whining. The bruises on her back hurt like hell when touched.  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!" He yelled. There was no answer, which made him even angrier. He kicked open the door and rushed in. "YOU'RE REALLY ASKING FOR IT NOW!!!!" It was still silent as ever. She breathed softly, hoping that her dad wouldn't hear. He looked around the barren room and saw the closed closet door. He bolted for it ond opened it with such force that he knocked it off the hinges.It fell to the floor and she gasped with fear in her eyes. She wanted to scream but didn't want to make him even angrier. He saw his daughter hiding in the corner and yelled, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!"  
  
"Nothing daddy, honest. Please don't hurt me," she said in a small voice.  
  
He stood over her. He was buff and looked like the nicest guy. He had his daughter's eyes which were hid behind thin-rimmed glasses that shimmered in the light. His hair was thining on the top but you couldn't really tell. He wore a business suit and a matching tie. He was very two-faced and put on a performance for whomever looked their way. He was well known in the community as strong and a family man. Little did everybody know what was going on behind closed doors.  
  
He bored holes into his daughter with his piercing eyes. He lunged for her and grabbed her by the ankles. She screamed and tried to kick free from his strong grasp, but she was too weak and malnourished. This is what she had been dreading all day. No matter how weak that she felt, she just kept on kicking, hoping to somehow break free. He dragged her across the floor on her back. It burned so bad, but she kept on kicking. He finally let go of her after dragging her to his room.   
  
  
  
"STOP SQUIRMING!!!!!!" he yelled. She tried to get up and out of his room, but she wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her by her shirt collar and pulled her toward him and onto the floor. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping somebody would hear her and not just go on with their business. Her dad told her to shut up and covered her mouth, but she wouldn't stop. He started kicking her in the ribs to make her stop. She was so focused on screaming that she didn't even notice that she was being kicked until all of the pain came at once. Finally the tears came over her. She cried and pleaded for her father to stop, but he just kept kicking.  
  
~~~ Meanwhile at the next door neighbor's house~~~  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Nine-one-one what's you're emergency?"  
  
"I think that someone is being hurt next door!!!" said the neighbor.  
  
"Okay, what's the address?"  
  
"3627 Moxley Avenue, Manhattan, 94326!!!"  
  
"Alright, I'll send someone over there."  
  
"Good, and hurry up!!!"  
  
The neighbor looked out of her bedroom and heard the little girl's cries for help. "Hold on honey..... Help is coming........Just hold on......" The neighbor had known about the death of the mother, and she knew that there was a poor little girl in the house next door that was being abused by her father. She just hoped that she wasn't too late. 


	2. The Emergency

Disclaimer- None of the characters from the Law and Order SVU show belong to me. They belong to Dick Wolf and whoever else had to do with creating SVU.  
  
I want to point out that in this chapter there are two police officers. They are both my made up men!!! Of course, if you watch OZ, there is a prisoner named Chris Keller!! He is played by Christopher Meloni!! I had to have a Keller in here somehow, but, it isn't the same Keller that's in OZ. He wouldn't be able to be a Police Officer, 'cuz he was in prison. Duh! LOL!! I just thought that it sounded good!!! Okay! I admit I'm obsessed!! Enjoy the story!!!!  
  
  
  
Previously: The neighbor looked out of her bedroom window and heard the little girl's cries for help. " Hold on honey.... Help is coming........ Just hold on......" The neighbor had know about the death of the mother, and she knew that there was a poor little girl in the house next door that was being abused by her father. She just hoped that she wasn't too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A New York Police Department patrol car pulled up to the residence about fifteen minutes after the neighbor had called nine-one-one. Two Police Officers, Officer Keller and Carlito exited the car with their hands on their weapons and headed toward the front door.  
  
When they reached it, they listened for any signs of stuggling inside. There wasn't any, so Officer Carlito performed the 'Knock and Notice' technique. "NYPD OPEN UP!" When there wasn't an answer he kicked the door open. They both rushed inside and inspected the rooms, hall and closets for victims. Everyhting looked normal and in it's place. All of the rooms that they had looked through were in order and spotless of dust. But then it came, like a punch in the gut. They had reached the room at the end of the hall.  
  
The door was slightly ajar, so Officer Keller pushed it open. Weapons drawn, they rushed into the room. They stopped in their tracks and stood silently. They looked around the room. It was the only one that was messy. It certainly looked like something had happened. Everything was scattered about the room. Pictures hung uneven and the bedspread was crumpled and hanging off the side of the bed, revealing the sheets. And there, in the middle of the chaos, lying on a rug, was a small girl's fragile body. She was bleeding from her head and could barely breath. Her eyes were closed but she could hear the officers and was relieved. Someone could help her now.  
  
Officer Keller ran over to the girl and performed a carotid pulse check and was relieved when he found that she was still alive. "She has a weak pulse! Call a box and I'll call the Special Victims Unit!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Olivia Benson had been fast asleep in her warm, homey apartment when her phone jerked her awake. She had been dreaming of nicer days. Days when there weren't any rapes, drugs, murders and child abusers.   
  
  
  
She hated child abuse cases and always felt like hurting the abusers and giving them a piece of her mind. Instead, she kept it all inside . She didn't want to get in trouble. It was more like her partner, Elliot, to literally hit them. He takes it personaly, being he has four children of his own. Olivia would just watch and try to show that she was making an effort to stop him. But inside, she wanted to see him beat the snot out of them.  
  
" Benson," she answered her phone groggily.  
  
" Hey Liv, it's Elliot. Wake up and get over here. We've got a new case."  
  
" Okay. Where are you?"  
  
" Manhattan. 3627 Moxley Avenue. You should be able to tell where we are. Everybody is out here, so hurry up!"  
  
"Alright, I'll be right there."  
  
  
  
She hung up, looked at her digital clock and sighed. "God....... It's to early for this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Olivia arrived at the scene about twenty minutes later and parked down the street. She crossed under the crime scene tape after flashing her badge and looked around. Elliot saw her and jogged over. He was dressed in casual jeans and a t- shirt that showed off his muscular arms. " Hey," he said.  
  
" Hey yourself. What happened here?"  
  
" A neighbor called nine-one-one a couple of hours ago. She thought that she heard something going on next door, " said Elliot.  
  
He continued, " So the patrol unit took the call and came out here. They searched the house and found a little girl. They couldn't get any information about her. She was barely breathing."  
  
" Have you heard anything at all from the doctors if she's okay?"  
  
"Yeah... They said that she is gonna be fine and that she was lucky that they found her so soon. She would have been dead if they hadn't been there. Munch and Fin are talking to the officers who found her right now. We were put on this case because the officers and the paramedics suspect long time abuse."  
  
" Well why do they think that?"  
  
" I guess she had some bruises that looked like they were there for a while. And she was also very malnourished."  
  
They left the crime scene and were bombarded by the press right away. Everybody was asking questions and shoving microphones in their faces. " We are very sorry, but we can't comment about the case right now," said Olivia. The crowd dispersed and Olivia and Elliot were left alone.   
  
" Well....... Let's go and see if she will talk to us," said Elliot.  
  
" Yeah," Olivia sadly said. She was not in the mood for this sad of a case, but someone needed her and her partner. It was their job, 'To Serve and Protect'. 


	3. The Hospital

Disclaimer- None of the characters from the Law and Order SVU show belong to me. They belong to Dick Wolf and whoever else had to do with creating SVU.  
  
Wow!!! Finally!!! The next chapter!!! I can't believe I'm finally updating!!! Sorry it has taken so long to those of you who have been waiting. My story got kicked off 'cuz of the rating and I didn't know if you are supposed to change the name of the story along with the description!!! Whatever... So thanks to all who have reviewed!!! Please keep on doin' what you're doin'. I like any kinds of reviews. Give lots of opinions people!! I know that you have them!!! On with the story!!!  
  
Previously: " Well....... Let's go see if she will talk to us," said Elliot.  
  
  
  
" Yeah," Olivia sadly said. She was not in the mood for this sad of a case, but someone need her and her partner. It was their job, 'To Serve and Protect'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About twenty minutes after they had left the crime scene, Olivia saw Elliot pull into the hospital's parking lot. They walked through the automated sliding glass doors, and up to the front desk. Olivia asked the receptionist where the little girl was. She held up a picture that had been handed to her by John Munch, right before she was going to leave the scene.  
  
"Oh. We had her taken in on a stretcher to the Emergency Room about an hour ago... She was in prettty bad shape from what I saw."  
  
"Were the 'medics able to get her name on the way here?" asked Elliot.  
  
" No. She was going in and out."  
  
" Do you know what room number the doctors will be putting her in?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Ummmmm..." The keyboard clicked as the receptionist looked through the files. " She should be in room 326."  
  
" What do you mean she should be?"  
  
" Well... The computers have been malfunctioning a little lately and sometimes it gets the files a little mixed up."  
  
They both stared. " Maybe you guys should get it checked out," said Elliot.  
  
" Oh. Yeah we are. He's coming in tomorrow."  
  
They both thanked the receptionist before leaving to go to the ER waiting room. When they arrived there, they flagged down one of the doctors.   
  
" Hey, doctor, you just had a little girl go into the ER about an hour ago, is that correct?" asked Olivia.  
  
" Yes. I'm Doctor Cabello. Are you two detectives?"  
  
" Yes. I'm detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler." They both flashed their badges. " We're on this case. It's thought that the girl taken in there has been abused over a long period of time."  
  
" Oh she definately has been. We found many healed fractures. A little too many."  
  
Olivia and Elliot just listened. It was amazing how people can be so cruel and abusive.  
  
" We just had her sent to room 326. That's where she's going to be staying for a few days."  
  
" Can we speak with her?" asked one of the detectives.  
  
" Well... I don't know if it is best to talk to her right now. She really needs her rest. Maybe tomorrow morning would be better."  
  
"Okay. One more thing. When she was taken into the ER, did you by any chance save..." The doctor reached behind the ER receptionist desk, pulled out a paper bag and handed it to Olivia.  
  
"Of course I did detective, and those are it." He pointed to the bag. A voice rang over the intercom and asked Doctor Cabello to go downstairs. " If you will excuse me, I have to attend to this call. If you two need anything else, just go to the front desk and have them page me." He shook their hands and left.  
  
"Thank you doctor," Olivia and Elliot both said in unison.  
  
  
  
They watched as Doctor Cabello disappeared down the hallway and walked into the nearest elevator. Olivia sighed and opened the bag. Inside were a little girls clothes. They were wrinkled and stained with blood.   
  
Elliot cringed at the thought of what exactly had happened when she was wearing those clothes. He didn't even want to think about it. He couldn't help the horrid pictures coming into his head. He hadn't seen the girl yet, so his head filled in the blanks. It was his children that he saw. He tried to shake his head of those thoughts. They were starting to upset him.  
  
"Let's go Liv. There isn't anything else we can do here right now."  
  
It was about two-thirty when Elliot and Olivia left the hospital. They both didn't feel like going home, so they drove around for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So... Has anything interresting happened with your family lately?" asked Olivia.  
  
"Not much. Just the same ol', same ol'. Maureen got upset at me for not letting her go to a party. She didn't even know anybody who was going, except some guy that her mom and I haven't even met," Elliot snickered. "Then she wonders why I won't let her go. She doesn't even know what can happen at these parties."  
  
"Most kids don't, but I think that she does. Being that you have this job," replied Olivia. " I think that sometimes she listens to what you say, even though you don't think so."  
  
"Maybe. But if she does, then she is just doing the opposite of it all."  
  
They both sighed and kept their eyes on the road and everwhere around them. They drove silently for about half an hour longer, until Elliot broke the silence. " This is kinda like patroling. Isn't it?"  
  
" Yeah," Olivia smiled. " I kinda miss patroling. We haven't done it in a long time."  
  
" Yeah, I know. It's been ages."  
  
" Hey! Let's get something to eat," said Olivia.  
  
"Allright. Where do you wanna go?"  
  
" I dunno. You decide."  
  
"Only if you pay."  
  
"Fine, I'll pay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They found a place, ordered their food and ate. They were sitting around talking, when two officers, probably partners, walked into the diner.  
  
" Those look like the officers that walked in on our case's scene. What were their names?" whispered Olivia.  
  
"Last names Keller and Carlito, I think," answered Elliot.  
  
Almost right after Officer Keller and Officer Carlito came in, John Munch and Odafin Tutuola came in.  
  
"Man, everybody migrates to one place, don't they?" said Olivia.  
  
Elliot laughed and turned around. He called Fin and Munch over and they sat down.  
  
"So... What's up?" asked Fin.  
  
"Nothin'," Elliot and Olivia both said.  
  
" Well... After we're done eating, why dont we go back to the precinct and get started on the case," said Munch.  
  
They all agreed. "We'll meet you guys there. Okay?" said Elliot.  
  
"Allright. See ya!" yelled Fin.  
  
Elliot and Olivia walked out of the diner and to the car. They both got in and drove down the road heading toward the Special Victims Unit precinct,ready for another stress-filled day of getting Child Abusers, Rapists, and Elder Abusers off the street. 


End file.
